


Blind Spots

by 0_Aurora_0



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, Pre-Slash, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_Aurora_0/pseuds/0_Aurora_0
Summary: Ичиго оглядывается, рассматривая пространство вокруг, и хмурится. Сосуке стоит рядом с ним и наблюдает открытым глазом за битвой, посреди которой они оказались.- Я думал, Урахара сказал, что мы попадем в наши молодые тела? – говорит Ичиго и продолжает хмуриться в замешательстве.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo, Айзен Сосуке/Ичиго Куросаки
Kudos: 10





	Blind Spots

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse за работу. Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Комментарий автора:  
> Ичиго и Сосуке пришли из канонического будущего, за исключением того, что у Ичиго есть его двойные клинки (хотя они не упоминаются), и прошло немного времени, которое Ичиго потратил на то, чтобы вступить в отношения с Айзеном, не так ли?

Ичиго оглядывается, рассматривая пространство вокруг, и хмурится. Сосуке стоит рядом с ним и наблюдает открытым глазом за битвой, посреди которой они оказались.

— Я думал, Урахара сказал, что мы попадем в наши молодые тела? — говорит Ичиго и продолжает хмуриться в замешательстве.

Сосуке хмыкает, а его поза становится более расслабленной, пока он смотрит на продолжающуюся перед ними битву.

— Честно говоря, у меня не было настоящего тела. Я думаю, что нас выбросило в одном месте, потому что мы пришли вместе.

Ичиго задумывается на секунду и пожимает плечами. Конечно, это помешает их планам, но Ичиго хорош в импровизации, а Сосуке не потребуется много времени, чтобы все пересмотреть. Ичиго вздрагивает, когда их обдает потоком холодного воздуха, а здание, на котором они стоят, начинает трескаться под их ногами. Вдалеке Тоширо Хицугая выпускает свой банкай и сообщает стоящему перед ним Айзену, что пришел жестоко убить его.

Ичиго не может не закатить глаза, когда стоящий рядом с ним Сосуке тихо фыркает. Сосуке в ответ на это просто пожимает плечами, уголки его губ приподнимаются в мрачном веселье. Ичиго с беспокойством наблюдает, как капитаны и вайзарды вместе пытаются победить Айзена.

— Мы должны вмешаться. В этом нет никакого смысла.

Сосуке издает несогласный звук, но следует за Ичиго, когда тот идет вперед. Оба молчат, пока добираются до места битвы с помощью шунпо.

— Когда я говорю о силе, — говорит Айзен, когда они подходят ближе, — я имею в виду именно это.

Капитан Комамура Саджин пытается защищаться, но Ичиго знает, что он слишком слаб, чтобы остановить атаку Айзена. Ему не нужно говорить ни слова Сосуке, они двигаются одновременно. Ичиго хватает капитана, отбрасывая его на небольшое расстояние, прежде чем повернуться и смотреть на зрелище, которое вот-вот должно произойти.

Все вокруг шоке смотрят, как вежливо улыбающийся Сосуке останавливает атаку Айзена только двумя пальцами. Ичиго чувствует в этом забавную иронию. Так ему и надо.

— Что? — шипит Айзен, на секунду теряя обычное самообладание.

Сосуке продолжает мягко ему улыбаться, пока собирает реацу на кончиках пальцев и отпускает ее, заставляя Айзена отскочить, чтобы уйти от мощного взрыва.

Остальные смотрят на Ичиго, наконец заметив, что Айзен здесь не единственный человек, имеющий двойника. Он игнорирует их, не сводя глаз с Сосуке. Тот выглядит настолько скучающим, настолько незаинтересованным их ситуацией, что Ичиго хихикает. Зангецу тоже развлекается, его смех эхом разносится в голове Ичиго. Сосуке, очевидно, думает, что битва со своим прошлым «я» не будет для него проблемой. Конечно, он в некотором роде прав. Сосуке стал невероятно могущественным, пока находился взаперти, хотя его силы и раньше казались богоподобными. Несмотря на то, что сейчас Айзен силен (сильнее, чем сам Ичиго с силами Хогьёку), он не сильнее Сосуке. Будет весело наблюдать, как единственный человек, который может победить Айзена, надерет ему задницу. И это будет он сам.

— Куросаки?

Ичиго поворачивается к говорящему и смотрит на избитого вайзарда. Шинджи гримасничает, оглядывается на его молодую версию, а затем снова смотрит на него.

— Держись в стороне. Сосуке справится, — говорит Ичиго с улыбкой.

Бровь Шинджи тут же поднимается.

— Сосуке?

Ичиго не перестает улыбаться и спрашивает Сосуке:

— Тебе нужно, чтобы я чем-то позаботился?

Соске обдумывает его слова, прежде чем покачать головой:

— Нет, Ичиго. Позволь мне позаботиться об этой надоедливой маленькой бабочке.

Сосуке исчезает в следующую секунду. Ичиго оглядывается назад, когда иллюзия Хинамори начинает исчезать, она пострадала, но все еще жива. Он слышит громкий вздох, который Хицугая издает при виде ее лежащей тела, и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Сосуке. Мужчина приземлился перед растворяющейся Хинамори, на ее месте появляется разгневанный Айзен. Ичиго мог видеть его все время, он все еще невосприимчив к способностям Киока Суйгецу. Но ему было немного интересно наблюдать, как мерцающая Хинамори накладывается на более солидный образ Айзена.

— Что это должно значить? — спрашивает Айзен резким от раздражения голосом.

Сосуке вздыхает, будто пытается объяснить что-то простое несмышленому ребенку, и Ичиго фыркает, не пытаясь скрыть свое веселье от окружающих.

\- Это сигнал, — объясняет Сосуке, доставая свой занпакто, — твоей последующей казни. 

И потом, одним блестящим движением, которое оставляет Ичиго в восторге, Сосуке прыгает и отталкивает Айзена назад, точно так же, как Ичиго когда-то Сосуке. Ичиго оставляет Сосуке наедине с Айзеном, доверяя ему сделать то, что должно быть сделано. Он хочет убрать свое прошлое «я» так же сильно, как Ичиго. Айзен не трансформировался, как Сосуке, и, если Сосуке сможет убить его раньше, чем он это сделает, Айзен должен остаться поверженным. Когда они впервые придумывали план относительно того, что они собираются делать по прибытии в прошлое, Урахара и Ичиго не были уверены, что случится с Сосуке. Он будет путешествовать с Ичиго, но не должен ли он просто растворится, когда его прошлое «я» будет убито?

Сосуке, потому что он высокомерен и любит хвастаться, лаконично заверил их, что на самом деле он не исчезнет просто потому, что он больше не был простой душой. Он превзошел границы, которых его прошлая версия еще не достигла. Ичиго закатил глаза от этого снисходительного тона, но, тем не менее, почувствовал облегчение. Он не хотел сражаться с Яхве и остальными в одиночку. Ему нужно было, чтобы Сосуке был рядом.

— Что, черт возьми, происходит? — Ичиго слышит, как его собственный голос срывается.

Ичиго поворачивается и сталкивается лицом к лицу со своим прошлым «я», вездесущий хмурый взгляд придает ему очень напряженный вид. Ичиго думает, всегда ли он выглядит так, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на происходящем. Сейчас не время.

— Сосуке и меня отправили в прошлое. Предполагалось, что мы должны были попасть в наши прошлые тела, но похоже, что ничто никогда не может пойти так, как мы это планируем.

— Сосуке?! — его прошлое «я» задыхается.

Ичиго озабоченно смотрит на него. У него же не должна пойти пена изо рта?

Позади них гремит сильный взрыв, сверху на них падают обломки. Некоторые люди вокруг него отходят, но Ичиго не двигается с места и даже не оглядывается назад.

— Куросаки, — спрашивает Хицугая, глядя на него свирепым взглядом, — почему ты работаешь с ним?

Ичиго чувствует, как его лицо темнеет. Хороший вопрос. Для них, тех, кто в настоящее время ведет ожесточенную войну с Айзеном, появление Ичиго с его будущей версией должно сбивать с толку и разочаровывать.

— Грядет что-то похуже, — отвечает он неопределенно, но правдиво. Гремит еще один взрыв, на этот раз более сильный, и за ним следует поистине огромное количество духовной силы, которая обрушивается на них, как волна. Ичиго не вздрагивает, как другие, уже привыкший к окружающему его сокрушительному духовному давлению. 

— Хуже, чем Айзен, — недоверчиво выплевывает его прошлое «я».

Ичиго кривится и мрачно отвечает:

\- Намного хуже.

В следующую секунду Сосуке стоит рядом с ним, его поза выражает полную невозмутимость. Ичиго замечает, что он слегка обгорел, но неудивительно, что он остался практически невредимым после битвы с молодым собой. Ичиго хочет больше удивиться тому, насколько быстро и эффективно Сосуке удалось победить Айзена, но он не может собрать для этого достаточно шока. Никто из них не знает, насколько сильными они должны будут стать в ближайшем будущем, чтобы быть способными нанести какой-либо ответный урон.

Несколько занпакто направлены в их сторону, но Соске умело делает вид, что не замечает их.

— Было ли это хорошо? — спрашивает Ичиго с озорной ухмылкой. Сосуке приподнимает бровь и бросает на него короткий взгляд. — Надрать тебе задницу, — сладострастным голосом объясняет Ичиго, громко хихикая, когда Сосуке отворачивается от него, отказываясь уделять внимание Ичиго после его комментария.

Ичиго все еще слабо посмеивается, когда отпрыгивает от Сосуке, и между ними проносится атакующий поток энергии.

Тогда прибыл Урахара.

Печально известная полосатая шляпа выдвигается вперед, скрывает глаза ее владельца. Урахара появляется рядом с их маленькой группой вместе с Йоруичи и его отцом.

— Это не совсем та сцена, которую я ожидал увидеть, Куросаки-кун, — заявляет Урахара, глядя на Ичиго и Сосуке.

Ичиго пожимает плечами в ответ. Сосуке закатывает глаза и, наконец, поворачивает лицом к остальным после приступа молчания. Ичиго знает, что Сосуке ничего не скажет, особенно когда он более склонен к нанесению ножевых ранений, чем к тому, чтобы выступать перед людьми. Поэтому он шагает к группе, встречаясь с Сосуке посередине, когда они поворачиваются лицом ко всем, и говорит:

— Мы из будущего, — Ичиго испытывает некоторое удовлетворение от неожиданного рывка, который Урахара делает при заявлении. — Нам нужно кое-что обсудить. Приближается нечто гораздо большее, чем Айзен.

Это привлекает всеобщее внимание. Они, вероятно, не могут осознать саму идею того, что существует нечто большее, чем Айзен. Когда появились Сосуке и Ичиго, им коллективно надирали задницы, и мысль о том, что есть что-то еще более сильное, должна вызывать у них дрожь.

Им нужно будет отправиться в какое-нибудь уединенное и секретное место, прежде чем Ичиго и Сосуке смогут даже начать объяснять ситуацию, но Ичиго уже чувствует себя более уверенно. В прошлый раз у них не было информации, они были в крайне невыгодном положении, но теперь они знают больше. Ичиго с садистским удовольствие думает, что у них есть еще одно преимущество, заключающееся в том, что их действия неизбежно нарушают ход времени, вызывая волновой эффект. У Яхве все еще будет свое видение будущего, но оно будет искажаться с каждым действием Ичиго и Сосуке. Они из того времени, которое Яхве не может видеть, потому что они там больше не существуют. Они фактически стали слепым пятном для его всевидящих способностей.

Ичиго с нетерпением ждет, когда Яхве откроет для себя этот лакомый кусочек.

— Возможно, нам стоит удалиться в мой магазин, — медленно начинает Урахара, задумчиво склонив голову. — Таким образом, ты и твой… компаньон сможете сообщить нам более подробную информацию.

Ичиго согласно кивает. Он смотрит на Сосуке и обнаруживает, что тот уже смотрит на него краем глаза. Ичиго приподнимает бровь, задавая беззвучный вопрос.

_Ты пойдешь за мной?_

Сосуке смотрит на него внимательным взглядом.

_Конечно._


End file.
